


The Longest Night

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is invited to a formal ball at the London Sanctuary on the longest night of the year. She discovers a new side of her boss and lover. She makes new friends, plays some kinky games, and has a night she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle Of The Ball

“A Formal? Declan invited me to a formal party, in London.” The way Kate overreacted amused everyone. Kate made London sound like it was as far away as the moon, and not someplace she had passed through at least three times that particular year on various missions. When a fancy, printed Midwinter Celebration invitation arrived for her at the Sanctuary from their buddy in London, Kate stared at the offending paper in horror. Hers and Henry’s were just the first, since they must have been sending the vile things out alphabetically, with Zimmerman taking an extra two days to get his. The stir, read panic, it caused was witnessed by Helen Magnus with a Mona Lisa smile and pat on the cheek and a simple, “It’s a party, not an execution. You‘ll be fine.”

The only one who would dish on any details was Henry, and even good ol’ Hank was being frustratingly vague, saying only that it was a right of passage for Sanctuary residents and employees over the age of twenty-one. Kate finally resorted to catching him alone in his lab sitting on him to get an idea of what she should pack. Even confiding in him that she had never been to a formal didn’t get as much traction as it should have.

If Kate thought dress shopping and shoe shopping and all the other pampering girlie things she had to do in preparation for the party was hell, it was nothing compared to actually standing in the Grand Ball Room at the UK Sanctuary and watching Helen Magnus circulate around the room in her formal attire. The cavernous ballroom was decorated like a snowy fairy land with twinkling lights and candles and gleaming surfaces everywhere. Abnormals and humans circulated freely in tuxedos and ball gowns while music played softly in accent to the conversations. Magnus was like a fairy Queen holding court in the middle of it, all regal and poised and elegant. Helen Magnus had never looked more beautiful.

Earlier that evening, when Kate stepped into the hall to meet the rest of her team, Magnus was just exiting the room directly across from hers. Kate could feel the embarrassing way she was gaping at her boss, but she’d be damned if she could make herself stop doing it. In the end, it had taken a light slap on the back of her messily coiffed head by Biggie, and a shove from Will to get her unfrozen so they could get in the elevator. The elevator ride to the main floor was worse. The confined space and so many male colognes and aftershaves made Kate’s eyes water, and for her own sanity she kept her eyes off ‘Formal Magnus’ and on the elevator’s garish carpet. Her hands smoothed the waist of her black dress over and over again nervously, independent from her brain’s control.

Kate was sure she would have been fine if she’d just rushed the door when the bell rang, but Magnus cleared her throat. “We’ll catch up to you dapper gentlemen in a minute.” That ended any hope of escape. When the door closed behind the men, Magnus turned to Kate and brought a hand up under Kate’s chin, feather light so as not to smudge the carefully applied makeup, but enough that Kate had to meet her eyes. For a moment, the younger woman was sure she was going to swallow her tongue and die right there at the feet of the force of nature that was Magnus in midnight blue satin. The color made her pale skin ivory and her eyes very, very blue as they searched her face. “So,” Magnus started casually, “you like the dress?”

Kate didn’t trust herself to speak, so she settled on nodding emphatically. Magnus leaned into her a placed a kiss on Kate’s bare shoulder. “You look lovely, Kate. I’m so proud of you.” She added another kiss slightly above the first, and Kate shuddered. “Do the rounds with the team, and then you’re free for the night. There are several open bars with rather interesting variations on drinks for everyone to sample. At midnight, a buffet will open in the adjacent ballroom for eating and mingling, and of course the dance floor is here. There are a few Abnormal bands who practice all year for this night.” The next kiss was on the underside of Kate’s jaw and she moaned. That made Magnus chuckle. “If you don’t make it back to your room... Let’s just say I won’t be expecting you to. Not if you‘re having a good time. Anything goes on the Longest Night.” The final kiss was on Kate’s mouth, but light enough not to mingle their lipsticks. “I want you to have a very good time, Katey.”

Magnus stepped back from her. She turned around and hooked an arm through Kate‘s. They exited the elevator arm in arm and Magnus kept her close for the first half hour of the odious team introductions, probably so she couldn’t bolt. Kate’s cheeks were sore from the fake beauty contestant smile she’d kept plastered on her face. Once all the important people had smiled to her face and openly or discreetly looked Kate over as if she were a side of beef at an open air market, Magnus was true to her word and set her free with kiss to the cheek and a playful pat on the bottom.

Kate would have gladly put up with another hour of the introduction meat market if she’d know how much worse it would be to stand on the other side of the room from Helen Magnus and watch her hug and kiss and flirt outrageously with everyone. She had experienced Magnus flirting with her and Will back home but this was on a global scale. It hurt to watch Magnus be affectionate with friends she’d known for far longer than Kate had ever been alive. They’d been lovers for a few months now, when they could find a quiet moment to steal way. Kate wasn’t expecting to feel possessive. She’d never felt that way with any of her other lovers, so why did she have to start now? It was stupid and she knew it, but knowing it didn’t make it any less torturous. Kate told herself to get a grip. The woman had lived 160 years for fuck’s sake, and she would probably still be kissing and flirting with some of those people and Abnormals long after Kate was dead and buried.

“Are you finished mooning over her yet?” A china doll beautiful woman, with a halo of light brown curls in waterfall from the top of her head stood before Kate with her arms crossed. The woman was young, close to Kate’s age, but tall and willowy and graceful to Kate‘s short and athletic. She was wearing a shiny crimson dress with layers of frilly stuff peeking out where the material ended at her knees. Her already long legs had three inch stiletto heels that were dyed to match. The legs were good. Not as good as Magnus, but still worthy of a look.

“I don’t know what…”

“Before you deny mooning or filling this whole building with annoying angst-flavored brain waves, let me just say that I’m a telepath. I know what you are thinking, and your mental moaning is giving me a migraine.”

Kate opened her mouth, but the woman put a finger on her lips. “My sisters and I are going to help you.” The young woman smiled at her. “You are a hunter, a predator, not a horny seventeen year old desperate to get laid. How would you handle an Abnormal that got away from you? You’d do something to get it’s attention, right? You‘d trap it and throw it over your shoulder and take it home.” When Kate reluctantly nodded, she continued. “You sure as hell wouldn’t stand around all night at the biggest social event of the year and watch it having fun without you. Magnus is in a ballroom surrounded by ass-kissers and hot bodies and dear old friends, and you’re worried that someone in this room is going to hit the Mega-Magnus booty jackpot tonight and it isn’t going to be you.

“So, that leaves you with two choices. One, dive in and make a big enough splash yourself that every person in this pool feels the waves. Or, you can say the hell with Helen Magnus and I’ll take you back to my room and rock your world myself.” Kate never even had time to open her mouth, before the young woman sighed, “Damn, I knew this wasn’t my lucky night. That doesn’t mean I won’t try again tomorrow, though.” She winked at Kate.

“Fine,” Kate snapped, irritated. “What’s the plan?”

“First thing is to get rid of that little black dress. Don’t think that. Come on, I promised I’d wait until tomorrow to bed you. Black is not the color for this party. Black is for funerals.” She took Kate’s hand and pulled her out of the Grand Ballroom up two flights of stairs and down too many corridors for Kate’s brain to ever extract her from. They reached a cluster of rooms and entered an open door.

Inside were two other young women in what looked like a Hollywood dressing room, complete with a huge hair and makeup station. A rack of close to fifty dresses in every color of the rainbow sat in a corner. It was pretty impressive to someone like Kate, who never had any sisters or girl cousins to play dress-up with.

“You haven’t seen anything yet…” One of the girls patted her hand reassuringly. “I’m thinking she needs the blood.”

“What?” Kate blinked in surprise, but the women just giggled and continued to talk and efficiently strip her out of her dress, heels and undergarments. One turned her back on them and began to paw through the rack of dresses.

“I was thinking emerald, but now that you mention it, the blood will go really well with her coloring.” After a minute, the dress girl came back to Kate with a breathtakingly complicated velvet sheath in deep burgundy so dark it looked like dried blood. “None of us can wear this color. We’re all too pale.”

“Kate has that yummy Indian coloring that makes rich colors pop. We can call you Kate, can’t we?”

“Uhm…”

“We are so rude. James would have kicked our butts for not making proper introductions.” The woman in crimson pointed to the dress girl. “That is Chloe.” Chloe was a brunette with hair almost as dark as Kate’s but skin so pale it glowed, and as she turned for the introduction, Kate was surprised by just how vivid blue her eyes were. She looked as if she could have been cast to play Snow White.

Bossy woman then pointed to the other girl, a strawberry blonde who was as height challenged as Kate herself was, and who hadn’t spoken at all since her arrival. “Grumpy bear is Elizabeth. Don’t mind her, she’s having relationship issues.” That earned her a scowl from the other woman. “She wouldn’t be having relationship issues if she’d just give it up and admit that she prefers girls.

I am a bisexual bitch and I’m proud of it, ‘Lizbeth. You should be proud of it too. Just because you were caught by James that one time having sex with Declan in the infirmary when you were nineteen… Oh come on, nobody believes you were kissing his boo boos. Even if it were true then you should have come to me for advice first. I would never have let you get caught, and I would have showed you the proper way to kiss a man’s boo boo.” The young woman Elizabeth flipped Celeste the bird and stalked to the closet where she started opening shoe boxes.

“Anyway, my name is Celeste Watson, most incorrigible foster daughter to the late great James Watson. Actually, we’re all Watsons’ in here. Elizabeth and I were adopted in the first wave, and Chloe came a year or two later. There are six girls and eight boys, 15 of us in all, some as young as eight, and about half of us are mind readers, so better think nice clean thoughts while you’re here. Ha. Or better yet, think about Declan’s ass. It‘s sort of a requirement.”

“She’s going to think we’re all mental.” That was from Elizabeth.

Chloe snorted. “Too late, she thought we were mental minutes ago, and she’s too right.” Chloe pointed at Elizabeth’s back and mock whispered, “she’s not a telepath.”

Elizabeth stood up with a shoe box held in triumph. “Found it.”

Kate was pried into the new dress, zippered up, and assisted into stockings with a pattern of shimmering rhinestones running up the back of her thighs. Then, matching shoes with two inch heels and a rhinestones on the toes were placed on each foot. As if that weren’t enough, now she was wrapped in a cape and pushed down in the chair at the makeup table. Her hair was redone, with the addition of little curls and rhinestones until it was a shining black mass of ringlets held in place by rhinestone combs. Next up was her eye makeup, they scrubbed it off and used a lot more kohl and a burgundy shadow with iridescent highlights. In the end, she couldn’t help but be impressed with the results. Now, she looked like she belonged in that ballroom. If this didn’t get Magnus’ attention, she’d better just give the whole thing up as a lost cause.

Kate felt a sting on her arm where Elizabeth pinched her lightly. “Stop that pity party right now, young lady.”

“Ow. I thought you aren’t a telepath.” Kate rubbed her arm.

“I’m not reading your brain, I’m reading your face.” She turned Kate’s chair around and leaned in close until they were nose to nose. “You already belonged in that ballroom. Every one of us adopted by James came from the streets, just like you.” She effected a cockney accent that would made a stage company doing Oliver proud, “A right bunch of street urchins we were.” That made the other two girls giggle and Kate smile. “It was an ugly life before we were brought to the Sanctuary and I don’t know if I could take you in a fight anymore, but when I was eight, I bloodied the noses of every grown man in this Sanctuary at least once, except James and he was just too smart to get anywhere near me when I was in a mood.” She took a step back, and continued, “if we look all glamorous and polished its all James’ fault for that, but underneath we are still just a bunch of ruffians, however nice we clean up.”

“Yeah, I can attest to that.” Declan was lounging against the door frame in his tux with his arms crossed over his chest. “Are we done with the Sisterhood of the traveling pants? I need my best girls out on the dance floor.”

“It’s only been…” Celeste checked the screen on her cell phone, “Twenty two minutes. Not bad. Not bad at all. Kate was already smoking hot to start with, we just threw a little C4 on that particular fire.” She started stuffing things into a tiny burgundy bag and pressed the bag into Kate’s palm as she pulled her out of the chair and dragged her into the hallway. “Ok Kate, everything you need is in the little bag. More lipstick and eye makeup and condoms and breath mints for after supper. The only thing I couldn’t fit was a change of panties, so just go commando if you happen to lose them somewhere. You are ready to make some serious waves.”

“Good, fine.” Declan groused. “Get your sparkly little arses downstairs, and make nice with the guests.”

As they walked down the hallway to the elevator, Kate turned her eyes at Declan, “Are you always this bossy?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Declan grinned at her.

Kate shook her head sadly, “You need to get laid more, Dec.” It didn’t escape Kate’s notice that Declan glanced at Elizabeth, and she flushed red and refused to look at him. Kate felt the overwhelming urge kiss Elizabeth and see if it would make Declan jealous, but whatever was between them was complicated and she had enough to worry about in making Helen Magnus take her to bed tonight.

Kate’s grand re-entrance was more than she could have hoped for. They entered as a group, and all eyes turned to them. Will looked as if she’d smacked him in the head with a 2x4. Henry choked on his drink and had to be patted on the back by the big guy. It was Henry’s coughing that made Magnus look up from her conversation and notice the girls first, and then Kate. She blinked slowly and her head tilted to the side, and then a smile that Kate had never seen used on her before crept onto Magnus’ face. The smile was equal parts sly amusement and predator. Kate felt her confidence get a much needed boost.


	2. Predator And Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has words with her lover, and a bit more.
> 
> Warning: spanking, kink

“Ladies…” Magnus approached the young women with a beatific smile on her face. “You’re looking lovely tonight.”

Celeste grinned at her. “You’re looking exquisite yourself, Dr Magnus.”

“Thank you, Celeste.”

Celeste winked at her. “Anytime, and I do mean any time.”

Declan was standing beside her and he gave a cough to cover a laugh.

Magnus rolled her eyes and turned to Kate, “Wardrobe changes already?”

When Kate hesitated, Celeste jumped in, “Clumsy ‘Lizbeth spilled her punch on Kate’s dress, so we took her upstairs to get her a new one. This one is a great color for her isn‘t it? And they are exactly the same size, so it worked out perfectly…”

Magnus stiffened and frowned at Elizabeth. She opened her mouth to say something, but Declan, sensing impending disaster, stepped in and said, “Ladies, you’ve avoided your duties long enough, time to make nice with the guests. Off with you now.” The girls scattered, leaving Kate and Magnus to stare after them.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, genuinely concerned.

“Fine. Really. No big deal. I don‘t think I‘ll be requesting a transfer to this Sanctuary though, ever. Telepaths are… weird.”

Magnus was angry at the girls, especially Elizabeth. She wanted Kate to have fond memories of this night. “I’m going to go get some punch. Will you be alright here with the guys?”

“Magnus,” Kate huffed. “Go. I’m fine.”

Kate looked better than fine, to Helen she looked positively edible. “I’ll catch up with you at dinner, then.”

\------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was mixing a batch of peach sangria in a large punch fountain when Magnus found her. She was surprised when Helen took her arm. Rather than try to explain Celeste’s stupid comment in front of a room full of people, Beth allowed herself to be dragged unceremoniously to the storage room a short distance away.

When the door closed behind them, Magnus rounded on her. “Explain yourself. Did you really spill a drink on Kate’s dress?!” She was so furious it radiated off her in waves.

“Nnn..no.” Beth took a breath and tried again. “Nobody spilled anything on Kate. Celeste made that up.” Magnus relaxed a little.

“Does that really sound like something I would do?” Elizabeth was angry, now, too.

Magnus noticed with alarm that there were finger marks on the fair skin of her upper arm. “I bruised you.”

“You were really angry me,” Elizabeth whispered, her eyes wide.

“I’ve never hurt you before, ‘Lizbeth, not even by accident,” Magnus said. She took a breath that came out shaky, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing.” That was a tremendous lie and Magnus knew it.

“I don’t want you to be jealous of Kate.” Elizabeth was very much like Kate in the way she so independent and stubbornly refused to show weakness to anyone, denial was completely ingrained in their subconscious. In all other ways, the young women were polar opposites. Kate was loud and wild and rough, and Elizabeth was soft and quiet, reserved. It was easier to deal with someone who told you off when you did something they didn’t like.

Elizabeth’s submissiveness was part of what made her James’ favorite child. She was the perfect dutiful Victorian daughter lost in a sea of wild, reckless children. It drove the young Victorian hellion version of Helen, that still lived inside her, crazy. That was what made Magnus seek her out after James death. She wasn’t sure Declan would know what to do with someone who internalized everything and followed orders.

“I’m not.” Beth shrugged, “I don’t feel jealous at all. I like Kate. We all do.”

“You’ve only just met her. I assumed it would take time for you to warm up to her.”

“Kate reminds me of you.”

“Does she really?” Helen wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. “If there was nothing wrong with her dress, why change it?” It was the obvious question and Elizabeth smiled up at her.

“Kate wanted to get someone’s attention, maybe get them into bed tonight, so Celeste went and got her and we made her irresistible, completely fuckable.” She gave Magnus a sly smile.

“Ah, I see.” It hadn’t taken long for Kate to find someone she wanted, and Magnus didn’t know how she felt about that. She wanted Kate to have a good time, to explore her sexuality in an arena without judgment, but a part of her felt that Kate was hers, to make love to and to protect. “Well, are you going to tell me who this person is?”

Elizabeth shrugged, “Not my secret to tell.”

“I see.” Helen thought about that for a second and decided it wasn’t an acceptable answer. She pressed forward until her midnight blue skirts were flattening against ‘Elizabeth’s shimmering, molten bronze ones. They backed her up until her shoulders bumped the wall, then Magnus kissed her, hot and deep. Beth’s arms wrapped her neck and Magnus hugged the smaller woman against her body. When they broke for air, Magnus asked again, “Who is she trying to seduce?”

“Still not telling.”

Magnus gave her a considering look. “Well then, I suppose this means I’ll need to start our game a bit early tonight.” She smiled wickedly. “I had planned to wait until after dinner, but you are leaving me no other choice, stubborn chit.” There was only a small amount of vexation behind the words. “Did you follow the instructions I sent you?”

Elizabeth worried her lower lip with her teeth. “Yes.”

“All of them?”

“To the letter.” Magnus raised her eyebrows at the confidence in her voice. It made her want to be bolder, too. “I want to see for myself. Turn around.” When she complied, Magnus pulled the zipper down on the back of Elizabeth’s dress. Their eyes met over Elizabeth’s shoulder, “We can’t have your lovely dress getting rumpled. Take it off and hand it over.” She did as she was told and soon was down to her strapless bra, a pair of stockings with garters and her bronze colored heels. “Shoes off, please. Then, I want you climb up to the fourth step and sit down.”

The storage room was home to a huge industrial ladder that was used for cleaning and decorating the ballroom’s high, vaulted ceilings. It was wide enough for two adults to stand shoulder to shoulder on each rung. Three steps up put the young woman’s bare bottom on the fourth step, and her freshly shaved sex at Magnus’ eye level. Magnus removed her long gloves. She took each foot in turn and placed the young woman’s heels in the gaps in the ladder handrails. Then, with practiced hands, she coaxed Elizabeth’s knees wide apart the way she would a woman on an exam table. She met the nervous eyes with a gentle smile.

The young woman made a pretty, if naughty, picture sitting there with her golden copper curls falling over her pale body nearly to her navel and giving tantalizing peeks at the pert breasts Magnus knew were under all that hair. “You are exquisite, ‘Lisbeth.” Magnus drew a finger along one glistening fold, and then another. She shook her head, “you are shamefully wet, too. I trust all of this for me?”

“For you, yes.”

“None for Declan?” Elizabeth flinched, and Magnus started working the girl‘s clitoris with a fingertip. “You still haven’t told him about us.” She didn’t scold, just made conversation.

“I’m sorry.”

Helen let up on her clit and slide her finger down to the extremely tight passage. Despite all the moisture her excitement was producing it was hard to get past the second knuckle, she was that tight. “Are you ashamed of what we do?”

The younger woman sighed, “No. It’s easier to just avoid Declan. He can be a real jerk when he wants to be.”

“Have you been with any other men?” Elizabeth frowned at her, but her breathing was growing more rapid in time to Magnus working her.

“No.”

“Not ever?” At the breathless head shake, it was Helen’s turn to sigh. “When was the last time you and Declan had sex? You are tighter than some virgins I’ve examined, ‘Lisbeth.”

Elizabeth hesitated, but finally said, “Last summer.”

“But it’s December. I‘ve only managed a single weekend with you since summer… I had no idea. You should have called me, rather than spend half the year celibate.” Magnus lifted the hem of her dress out of the way with her free hand and knelt on the ladder’s lowest step. She sighed, “I can’t let all this go to waste, I just can’t.” Pulling her finger from the young woman made her whimper with need, but Magnus soon replaced it with her lips and tongue. Soft wet sounds filled the room and little gasps and cries of pleasure weren’t far behind.

Elizabeth raised her bottom up, and Magnus pulled her until she was nearly off the step to get her closer and get her tongue deeper. She could feel her starting to quiver and pulled back. “Don’t come without asking first or I’ll spank you.” The sharp cry and the clenching of the perfect thighs on either side of her head told her the warning had come half a second too late. Magnus lapped up the fresh juices while the young woman panted, cooling down.

When Magnus was satisfied that Elizabeth was cleaned up enough, she helped her down. Abruptly, she switched places with her, sitting on the step and pulling the naked woman across her lap. She gave her five hard slaps to each buttock and was about to release when she remember something. “Who does Kate want to seduce?” When the answer wasn’t quick in coming, Magnus spanked her again.

“Alright, you win already, damn it. Let me up and I’ll tell you.” Elizabeth stood and scowled at Helen, “She’s after you, the irresistible Dr Magnus. She wants to bed you tonight, of course.”

Helen blinked at her. “If she’s after me, why on Earth were you helping her? We’ve been looking forward to our time together for months.” She didn’t like the way Elizabeth ducked her head and shrugged, and something occurred to her. “You were going to bow out tonight and let her have me. Weren’t you?”

“I was going to try.” Elizabeth went to where her dress was carefully laid out and started to put it back on. The mood was clearly lost.

“Bloody hell.” Magnus turned her back and let her forehead rest against the wall, trying to get control of her thoughts. A few deep breaths later she could think more clearly. God, how was she going to do two of them tonight? “Do you think she’s more deserving of my attention than you?”

“No.”

Helen didn’t know if that was the truth or just what she wanted to hear. “I love you,” she admitted.

“What?” Magnus turned around to face her and went to her vulnerable young lover and cupped her face in her palms, “I said, I love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I haven’t said it before because I don’t want to make you feel like you have to say it back just to humor me. We haven’t spent much time together.” Helen brushed a fingertip over the pouty lower lip she loved to suck on. “I want to spend time with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms and not have to go handle some crisis while you catch a plane back to France…” She placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “I don’t want to hide what we are from Declan and your sisters.” Magnus moved behind her and zipped the dress up. “Someday, I want to deliver the adorable, precocious babies that you and Declan make.” She smiled at Beth’s slack jawed expression. “You will, too. Declan and I have already discussed the possibility.”

Elizabeth huffed, “You did NOT.”

“I intend to.”

“I don’t love him,” ‘Lizbeth whispered, “not like I love you.” Her dark teal eyes were bright with tears. “It’s not fair to him that I love you more.”

Magnus pulled her into a hug. She was relieved to have things out in the open between them, and elated that the silly chit really did love her. “I want you to stop avoiding Declan. He’s the one who should decide what’s fair for himself. If he asks you tonight, you will dance with him.”

“Oh all right.” She pulled back and looked up at Helen. Without her heels, the height difference was an issue. “It’s almost midnight. What will you do about Kate?”

“Leave Kate to me, you and your silly sisters should all be spanked for meddling in my sex life. After supper, I’ll give you an assignment to do while I take care of Kate.” Magnus opened the door and looked out. When the coast was clear, she went back and gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and left, leaving her to finish straightening up and follow in a few minutes.


	3. Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets to see a playful, wicked side of her boss.
> 
> Warning: toys

Helen watched Kate on the dance floor with Will. They were surrounded by a sea of couples holding each other close and just letting the tempo of the music move them. It didn’t surprise her that they looked good in each others arms or that they moved with sensual grace. Dancing had many uses and had been around for thousands of years as a way for male and female to communicate without words. Passion, desire, love, tenderness all could be conveyed with movement and touch, sometimes better than it could be with spoken words. They were only friends, she knew, but the memory of Will telling her they’d had a baby and named it after her was still fresh in her memory.

When the Sanctuary network grew large enough, she had urged James to throw parties, balls in particular. They were a throw back to the earlier times that had spawned them, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have their uses still. Drinking and dancing lowered inhibitions, helped people to relax and opened doors that were, for various reasons, kept closed in day to day life. Even James saw the logic in letting those doors open once in a while.

Magnus noticed movement in the corner of the room and smiled. Henry and Erica were dancing now, too. Their bodies separated only by the layers of formal attire. It held them back, for now, but she knew that wouldn’t last and she was happy for them. A hand brushed her arm and she looked up to see Declan smiling at her. His tuxedo made him look like James Bond, and it was a very good look for him.

“Oh mercy, don’t look at me like that. I get enough of that from the chits around here.” The smile he gave her was bashful, unassuming and charming all at once.

“I was just thinking they should cast you as the next James Bond.”

His eyes widened. “Right. I’ll hop the next flight to Hollywood. It would be a relaxing holiday compared to this.”

Magnus laughed with him. “You throw a wonderful party, Declan. I’m truly impressed with how well you’ve stepped into the role here. This was ambitious for your first year. Truly.”

“It hasn’t been easy, that‘s the God‘s honest truth, but it‘s not as odious as James made it out to be.”

Helen grinned at him, “Give it a few decades.”

“May I ask you something? Head of House to Head of House?”

“Of course.”

Declan held out a hand to her, “Would you like to dance?”

Magnus laughed, delighted. “I’d love to. We haven‘t danced in years.” She took the offered hand and let Declan guide her onto the dance floor. The sea of bodies parted for them, and reformed around them. As they moved, Declan shared tidbits of gossip about their fellow dancers. He knew which were couples, and which couples had the potential to become couples, and single people who needed partners. At one point he seemed distracted, and a bit sad, and when she followed his gaze she found a certain twenty four year old Watson girl dancing with Ravi. She was flushed and glowing, chattering away under his attention.

“Oh, that just won’t do.” Magnus chided. “Go cut in on him and take her away.”

Declan chuckled. “And leave you all alone? That would be terribly rude of me.”

“If you don’t hurry he’s going to invite her to spend the summer in Mumbai.” His brows drew together as he contemplated that, so Magnus tried harder. “This is her last session at school and then she’ll be done. Do you even know what her plans are for after?”

Declan sighed, “It’s none of my business. She’s not one of James’ wards any longer, she’s a grown woman. She can go any bloody place she likes.” He got quiet for a while and then he whispered, “She won’t stay here now that James is gone.”

“Were you expecting her to?”

“No. She’s been living abroad for years now, first college in New York, then culinary school in Paris. She’s determined to make a name for herself in America.”

“That doesn’t make this any less her home.”

“Too right. I’ll be here if she needs me. Like I will be for all of them. I promised James that when I agreed to take this lot on.”

Magnus shook her head. “It’s not the same with her, and we both know it. You care more about her and it isn’t in a paternal way. It never was once she seduced you.”

“That was a long time ago. Besides, I’m at least ten years too old for her.” Helen had the urge to smack him for being so dense, she could only do so much until they just admitted they loved each other and stopped making each other, and her, completely nuts.

Why did falling in love make people completely stupid? Nikola swore that love killed brain cells, and Helen tended to agree, even if she didn’t tell him that. To her love was fluid, like waves crashing on the beach, her loves ebbed and flowed and overlapped and sometimes mingled. Things like age and gender just fell by the wayside as she refused to let them hold power over her. “At the very least, you need to make sure she knows that no matter where she gets off to, this is her home and her family.”

Declan nodded and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Matchmaking was not in her job description, in truth she loathed it, but if it meant that one of her lovers would get something she needed, then Helen would do it even if it meant sharing her or eventually letting her go.

The set of slow songs ended and the opening of the buffet was announced to much applause. Magnus parted ways with Declan and went to go find Kate. She had a little gift for her that Nikola built and delivered before the party, and now it was time to grant Kate’s wish.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus followed Kate into the powder room and surreptitiously checked the stalls for other occupants. Satisfied they were alone she threw the bolt on the door, and then washed her hands. Kate came out of the stall, washed her hands and started to touch up her lipstick. Magnus looked down at Kate’s purse and noticed the condoms. “Are those condoms in your bag?”

Kate blinked at her in the mirror, “Yeah, Celeste threw them in there. We really need to book her some shrink sessions with William. I‘m pretty sure she‘s a nympho and crazy.”

“I think it would be wiser to keep her far away from him.”

Kate laughed. “Oh, yeah. You’re probably right.”

“Tell me, Kate, are you up for a little game? And perhaps a wager?” Magnus smiled her most wicked, playful smile, and got a pleased answering smile from Kate.

“What sort of game?”

“Give me one of those condoms and I’ll show you.” Magnus took the condom and pulled a small sealed package from her little purse. It looked like an average egg, if chickens laid surgical steel eggs. She patted the counter between the two sinks and motioned for Kate to hop up on it. Once Kate was seated, she moved to stand between Kate’s thighs. “Have I mentioned you look particularly sexy in that color?” Magnus ran a hand along her velvet covered thigh. She opened the condom and handed it back to Kate and then opened the egg and proceeded to stuff the little egg into the condom, twist it and stuff it through again to get rid of the excess length and held it out for Kate’s inspection. “Nikola created it. I caught him in my toy chest in my lab last month and he was terribly disappointed in what he called, ‘cheap, commercial sex rubbish’ so, he made this. It’s controlled with a little remote I’m carrying in my purse. I‘m not sure of the range, this is the first time I‘ve had a chance to try it.”

“Where are you thinking of putting that?” Kate asked, suspiciously.

“There are two locations where it will fit, but I’ll leave it up to you to decide where I put it.” Magnus spread Kate’s thighs a little wider. Kate’s pupils dilated just a touch and her breathing was noticeably quicker now. “Front or back?”

Kate bit her lip, “Front, but are you just going to leave it in there all night?”

“That’s where the wager comes in. If you can get through dinner without having an orgasm, I will let you have your way with me for an hour back at my room. If I make you come before you leave the banquet room, I’m going to take you back to my room and fuck you with a rather intimidating strap-on for let‘s say… thirty minutes to start. Each extra orgasm means thirty minutes more time for me.” Magnus knew she must be grinning like a Cheshire cat, because Kate’s eyes were bright with lust.

“Yeah, ok. Oh hell.” Kate moaned, “I’m so hot right now, I can’t even form words.” She lifted one of her knees and offered her tiny panty covered mound to Helen. Magnus moved the scrap of warm, damp fabric out of her way and placed the egg at her opening. She pressed it in with steady, practiced fingers and after a slight hesitation it slipped in and stayed. Helen licked the juices from her fingers and replaced the panties. “There. It’s snug enough that you won’t have to worry about it working it’s way out.”

Magnus helped Kate down from the counter, catching her in hug once she was stable on her feet. They stayed like that for a few seconds, in each other’s arms, content to remain there holding each other.

Kate pulled back and kissed her, and froze. After a second, she smiled, “Why Dr Magnus… you taste like pussy.”

“I taste like you.”

“Nope, you don’t,” Kate smirked. “You taste like someone else’s pussy.” Kate kissed her again, longer this time, chasing the elusive flavor with the tip of her tongue. “Mmmm. Are you going to let me play with her, too?” Magnus was surprised. She expected anger or jealousy, but for the second time today a young lover surprised her.

“I hadn’t planned on it, but that could change if it’s something that turns you both on.” She unlocked the door and then touched up her own lipstick, and while she was in her purse, she turned on the little egg. Kate gasped.

“You’re going to sit at the table with the team, aren’t you, Kate?”

“Oh yeah.” Her voice sounded a little breathless.

“Excellent. I’ll see you there in a few minutes.” Magnus went directly to her room and pulled out the other toy Nikola made for her and added four condoms and tiny tube of lubricant to her purse. She turned the egg off inside Kate to give her a break. With a satisfied smile, she thought to herself, ‘No rest for the wicked…’

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kate barely stepped through the elaborate double doors into the second smaller ballroom, when she heard someone call, “Kate! Over here!” The voice was lost in the roar of a thousand happy conversations and the clinking of plates and silverware.

The room was nearly as large as the other ballroom, but all four walls were lined with tables of food. The center of the room held round tables that had place settings for eight. The sight of all the hungry humans and abnormals partying together was daunting. It was difficult not to stand and just watch the ordered chaos. In the end, it was a complaint from her empty stomach that overrode the urge to stare at the car crash. At a table near one corner, she found Will and Henry and Erica.

“Kate! Glad you could make it.” Henry chided her playfully. “You have to try the curry. Seriously, before it’s gone.”

“Okay, Hank. I’ll try it.” Kate picked up her empty plate and made a circuit of the ballroom to forage for food. By the time she got back, their table was full. Magnus and the Big Guy had their plates already in front of them. Will was just picking up his fork to try his first bite, and Henry was halfway through what would be the first of many plates. Kate laughed, “I’m impressed. Where did Declan get all this food? I think he could feed a third world country for a week in here.”

Magnus gave an elegant shrug, “He won’t tell me. Maybe you can get him to tell you.” She took a bite of some kind of pasta dish and her eyes half closed in pleasure.

Kate smothered a smile with her napkin. If you hung around Helen Magnus long enough, you learned food was sexy. Hell, Magnus could make just about anything sexy just by willing it to be. The thought barely formed in her brain when the evil egg started to tremble inside her. Kate was going to need more of the high octane punch if she was going to outwit, outplay and outlast Magnus and her toy. She pushed back from the table, “I need more punch.”

Every foot further from the table she went, the little egg’s insidious purr grew more intense. By the time she got to the punch fountain, she was wired and wet. The effect reversed itself the closer she got back to the table. Kate was relieved.

“Kate?” Magnus said, sweetly. “Would you mind getting a glass of punch for me, too. That peach is delicious.” Her expression was deceptively blank. Sneaky Bitch.

Kate lifted her glass and downed it in a single gulp. “Sure, doc, I’d be glad to.” She was really going to need more punch. This time by the time she got to the punch fountain, she was cursing Magnus under her breath and vowing that she would win this contest and use the huge strap-on on Magnus as revenge.


	4. Eat, Drink And Be Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's adventures in wonderland continue.

Helen watched as the toy’s effect played across Kate’s face with equal amounts of delight and concern. If the game became too much for her, it would need to be stopped. So far, no one in their group had noticed anything odd from Kate, other than a slight distraction. She wasn’t a chatty person so the subtle differences were just that… subtle. Magnus’ trained eye noticed more, Kate had a slight flush to her cheeks and her voice was deeper when someone asked her a question that required a response. There was a slight crease of concentration on her brow and the beginnings of a sheen of perspiration on her bare neck and shoulders.

Magnus silently willed her to relax, and almost as if she could hear her, Kate glanced at her and took a deep breath. She expected Kate to glare, she was being heavy handed with the remote, so she was surprised when Kate smile at her. Something in that smile triggered a flood of warmth in Helen’s body. Was it possible Kate thought she could actually win? Helen took a sip of her wine, and when she glanced at Kate again, Kate was smirking at her. So she did think she could win… what would she do for an hour with Magnus at her mercy?

To this point, Magnus had always held the top spot in their sex and Kate was content to be ravished, as long as she got some quality time with Helen‘s pussy. The dynamic worked for them because Helen was the boss. Kate trusted her and followed orders well. During the recent bank robbery, she’d let Kate lead and that had turned out fairly well for them, not to mention it had been a turn on to see Kate all rough and criminal again. Playing rough was in both their natures and it made them strike sparks against one another like a flint and steel.

Magnus turned the remote up a notch and pushed her chair back. “I think I want more of that spicy shrimp dish. Excuse me.” She left the table and while she waited in line for the very popular shrimp dish, Kate joined her.

Kate leaned in close and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you, Dr Magnus.” Her eyes were all dark pupil, with only the tiniest hint of the normal iris color.

“Is that right?” Magnus smirked.

“Yeah, I’m going to take your own strap-on and pound you with it.”

Helen laughed, then she put an arm around Kate and pulled her against her body for a quick, light kiss. “Cheeky child. You have to win first.” They filled their plates and started back to the table together, but someone caught Helen’s eye.

At a table to their left, Declan was eating with a group of James’ adult children. Everyone was smiling and talking, even Elizabeth, but what Magnus noticed was that she and Declan were at opposite sides of the table as far from each other as the table allowed. It gave Helen the perfect idea for an assignment for stubborn Elizabeth.

“Uh oh. That’s an evil expression, doc. What are you going to do to them?” Kate chuckled, quietly.

“Elizabeth is coming out of the closet tonight. Eventually…” Magnus had to fight the urge to rub her hands together and give a maniacal laugh.

“Can I kiss her?” Kate asked, hopefully. “I’ve been wanting to kiss her all night.”

Magnus gave her a puzzled frown. “No.” She sighed, and added, “plenty of time for that later.” Something occurred to her, and Helen hurried back to their table, her shrimp forgotten. She took a small note pad out of her purse and scribbled on it, then folded it and gave it to Kate. “Would you be a dear and deliver that to Elizabeth for me, Kate?”

Kate smiled at her, “Anything for you, doc.”

“Oh boy, someone needs to be cut her off from the spiked punch,” Henry teased. “She’s obviously drunk if she’s running errands with a smile on her face.” Henry snagged two shrimp off her plate.

“Henry. Really. Get your own food.” Magnus chided him.

“She’ll never miss them.”

Kate returned and scowled at her plate. “Give ‘em back, Hank.”

Henry smiled up at her. “Too late. They’re already gone. They were yummy, too. Ow. Ow.” Henry rubbed his arm where Kate gave him two quick punches. “Hey, doc, I got Declan to tell me where the food came from.”

“You did?”

“Declan has three culinary school students living here. They called in some friends from their school and voila!” Henry kissed his fingers dramatically. “Instant food heaven.”

Magnus smiled. “Excellent covert information gathering, Henry. You’ve earned a new decoder ring when we get home.”

“Can we kidnap a baby iron chef to take home with us instead?” The Big Guy gave him a slap on the back of the head. “Ow, hey, no offense to your cooking, Big Guy.”

“It is good.” Biggie agreed.

Helen smiled, “I’d say it’s excellent. As for kidnapping, you know that isn‘t how we do things. Declan can‘t complain if we bribe or lure them away, though.” She winked at Kate and turned the evil egg up to the highest setting, enjoying how it made Kate squirm in her seat. She was close and they both knew it.

An army of servants rolled through with dessert trays loaded with sinful creations and Magnus was starting to worry that the tiramisu was going to be the cause of Kate’s first orgasm and not her and Nikola’s toy. That just wouldn’t do at all. Turning the little remote over, she pressed the red panic button that Nikola had promised her would bring instant climax.

Kate sat back in her chair and moaned loudly enough for everyone at the table to hear. Everyone stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her. It was Will who spoke first, “You alright, Kate? You seem to be enjoying that dessert a little too much…”

“You and that chocolate thing need to get a room.” Henry chimed in, with a wicked smile.

Magnus knew the exact instant Kate came by the tiny gasp and the way her eyes went unfocused. She recovered quickly and covered it by stuffing another bite of cake in her mouth and making the guys think the moan was for the dessert. “Oh my god…”

“Geez, Kate. Cakes aren’t usually orgasmic.”

Kate played off their amusement, “Trust me, Hank, take a slice of that back to your room and feed it to Erica.” She mumbled something about needing a cigarette and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus ate the last bite of her dark chocolate silk pie and excused herself. She found Kate pacing in the ballroom, muttering and cursing. “What’s wrong, Kate?”

“You cheated… that’s what.” Kate took a step closer to her, the look was menacing and adorable. “You did something to that thing, and it zapped me!”

Helen raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. “I don’t think it was supposed to do that.”

“Ha! I don’t believe you.”

Kate went back to pacing and Magnus gave in. “Fine, I’ll admit it had an added mode for ‘instant gratification’ that Nikola warned me about. I couldn’t let the game be won by a piece of tiramisu, now could I?”

“The dessert had nothing to do with it.”

“So, you don’t want to bring some upstairs to smear all over us when I claim my prize for our bet?”

Kate leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, it looked odd in the formal gown, but it was very Kate. “I was so close to beating you. I would have won.”

“Why don’t you help me with something, and then we’ll go upstairs and wrestle for the top spot?”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yes, I’m quite serious.” She took Kate’s hand and kissed it. Then, pulled her toward the bathroom they’d used earlier. “First, we have to give Elizabeth her assignment.”

“What sort of assignment?”

They reached the ladies’ restroom to find Elizabeth already there waiting for them. Magnus grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Then, she kissed Kate just as roughly. The two young woman looked at her in shock, and then at each other, and then back at her awaiting her next move. “Well, go on then, kiss each other.” Kate didn’t hesitate once permission was given. While they kissed, Magnus locked the door and started emptying the contents of her purse onto the counter. She washed her hands and beaconed to Kate. “I’m going to take the egg out now.” She knelt at Kate’s feet and lifted her skirts. “I think it worked quite well.”

The egg came free easily and Kate breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden emptiness. “Oh thank God. That thing was evil.”

Magnus looked up at her from her knees and her eyes were filled with lust and need. The moment passed and she stood back up and washed the egg in the sink, dried it with a paper towel and placed it in a velvet bag. She pulled out a second velvet bag and removed a strange little device that looked like a metal butterfly crossed with a mutant double tailed scorpion.

Kate gasped, “What the hell is that?”

“Another of Nikola’s inventions.”

“Oh hell no. You aren’t using that nightmare on me!”

Magnus smiled at her, reassuringly. “Not to worry, Kate. This is for Elizabeth.” She smiled at the look of open mouthed shock, and arousal, on Elizabeth’s face. “You can assist me, though, if you like.” Magnus pulled on a rubber glove and unwrapped the butterfly. “I need her skirts out of the way, if you could.” Magnus coated the double scorpion tails with lube and then used a slick finger to prepare the young woman’s anus for the toy. After a few seconds, she was satisfied with the preparation and proceeded to insert first the little tail into her bottom, and then the second into her vagina. The butterfly now rested perfectly over her inner labia and clitoris. “Nicely done, Nikola,” she murmured. “You deserve a bonus.” Helen attached two thin black straps to a strap that tied around her waist. “There… that isn’t going to go anywhere for a while.”

“So what happens now?” Kate let the shirts drop and smoothed the layers of material.

Magnus pulled the glove off and tossed it into a waste can, then picked up a zip bag. “Now, she gets her instructions.” Helen handed Kate the little remote. “Turn that on low, if you please.” Then, Magnus moved to stand before her lover and looked down at her with a smile that bordered on sad. “I’m giving you three condoms and a zip bag. I want you to come to my room when you have them used. I want the proof in the bag, please.”

“All of them?” Elizabeth winced.

“Two are required. The third is bonus points. “ Helen cupped her mound with a hand and Beth moaned. “This is going to stay on until someone else removes it. Understand? You are not to touch it.”

“Does she always do what you say?” Kate asked, incredulously.

Magnus laughed, “More than any of my team do.”

“What’s in it for her? Does she like being bossed around?”

“Actually, she does. There are rewards for good behavior, as you will soon find out.” Magnus gave Elizabeth a stern look. “There are also punishments for bad behavior.” She turned Beth around and showed Kate her bottom where it was still red from the earlier spanking.

“Ouch.”

“I have a flogger upstairs, ‘Lizbeth. You know what you need to do. I think it’s past time you had a little talk with your Head of House.” Elizabeth sighed. Her lower lip trembled ominously. “Kate, could you give us a minute, please.”

“Sure.” Kate shrugged. “I’ll wait outside.”

When she was gone, Magnus touched the tear that had slipped down her lovers’ cheek. “Talk to me, luv. Tell me what‘s going on inside your head. You can‘t avoid him forever. Just tell him about us and make a clean break, then find yourself a cute waiter to ravish.”

“Declan will be angry. He’ll hate me. And then, he won’t want me to come home…” The sobs started in earnest then. Magnus pulled her into her arms and held her.

“You listen to me, you silly girl, that is never going to happen.” Magnus gave her a smile through her own tears. “He is completely nuts about you.” She kissed Elizabeth and tasted tears. “We both are. And if you smile at Ravi one more time, I’m almost certain Declan will punch him in the face.” Helen took a deep breath. “I want you to trust me, because I‘m going to take you some place where you and Declan can talk in private.”

“Okay.”

Magnus wiped her eyes and wiped Elizabeth’s eyes and then practically marched her out the door. Once in the hallway, she turned to Kate and said, “Could you find Declan and bring him back to the ballroom for me? We’ll be near the punch fountain.” When Kate nodded and went into the dining room, they went back into the ballroom and stopped in front of the storage room they had used before. Magnus took the remote she’d gotten back from Kate and turned the butterfly on the highest multi-function setting. Kate arrived with Declan in tow and Magnus pushed first Elizabeth, then Declan into the closet and locked the door from the outside.

“Magnus, what’s going on?” Declan called through the door.

“I’m giving you a chance to chat with Elizabeth without distractions. You can thank me later.” Magnus left them still trying to reason with her through the door. Not far away, she found Nikola leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Nikola, just the man I was looking for.”

“Are we going up to your room?” The vampire asked hopefully.

“No, you are going to stay here and keep an ear on those two. It’s already nearly two in the morning, and I can see only two ways that they are getting out of there before dawn. The first is if he shags her silly, and the second is if she comes so many times from your toy that she passes out and needs medical assistance.”

“Helen, I’ve never see you so cruel.” He smiled brilliantly at her. “It’s very sexy.”

“You’re right about love making people stupid.” Helen grinned at him, “so someone has to step in and come up with a solution.”

Nikola laughed, “I’m sure something will come up. If not, I’ll take care of the matter personally. You have my word.”

“I knew you’d get a thrill out of helping me.”

“Yes, well, I still have yet to thank James’ protégé for all the excellent wine he provided last time I stayed here.”

“Do try not to be too hard on her, only four or five orgasms.”

“Ooh, I might be missing one…” Nikola turned and walked over to listen at the door.

The last thing Helen heard as she walked away with Kate was Nikola saying, “She’s gone children, kiss and make up so I can let you out…”


	5. Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets her time with Magnus, and more.

“Shall we go?” Magnus offered her a hand.

Kate smiled. “Yeah, I’m ready if you are.”

“Excellent. There is a quick stop I want to make on the way to the elevator…” Magnus grinned at her and winked. “Let’s get more tiramisu for later, your suggestion to Henry was a good one.”

“I hope they left us some. There were a lot of hungry abnormals in there.” The crowds had died down in the dining room, as most of the guests made their way back into the ballroom for more dancing or wandered off to bed. In the hallway, they passed a group of young people and Celeste gave Kate a knuckle bump when she thought Magnus wasn’t looking.

When the group passed, Magnus frowned at their backs before continuing on, “Telepathic busy bodies.” She perused the tables of desserts until she found what she was looking for. Then, she added a trio of chocolate éclairs to the tray. At Kate’s questioning smirk, Magnus shrugged, “Breakfast.” Kate covered a grin with her hand, but Magnus saw it anyway.

Helen was still annoyed at the meddling telepaths. “Who’s to say I wasn’t planning to invite you to my room tonight?”

“Um, the fact that you have a cute, horny girlfriend that you haven‘t seen in months?”

“Oh, please. When we get to my room, check the top door of the dresser.” They found the elevator deserted and Magnus took that as a cue to give Kate the smoldering look she‘d been holding back. “Really, Kate. I’m going to have to work harder if you don’t think I have the stamina to take you both on. Two twenty-somethings are hardly a match for me.”

Kate barked a laugh. “That almost sounds like a boast, Doc. Are you drunk? How much punch did you have tonight?” The thought of her tipsy must have appealed to Kate because she was looking at Helen with renewed hunger.

“Just the right amount, I’d say.” She handed the tray to Kate and unlocked the door to her room. When the door was open, she took the tray away from Kate and ushered her inside. “I’m horny as hell, though.”

It was a very un-Magnus like thing to admit, and Kate laughed, “What’s wrong, doc, been playing with too many pussies tonight and not getting your own taken care of?” Kate smirked, walking over to open the top drawer, as Magnus suggested. She let out a gasp of surprise and a whistle, “Damn doc, how’d you get that many dildos and naughty things through airport security?”

Now, Magnus laughed. “This isn’t a guest room, Kate. This is one of the equivalent rooms to our residential corridor. I’ve had this room for decades. Plenty of time to amass a sizable collection of many… things.” Helen moved to stand beside her as she perused the toys and contemplated the possibilities. Kate was currently eyeing a thick blue double dong with a cute puzzled expression.

“I’ve got plans for that one later.” She hugged the smaller woman from behind and rested her chin on Kate’s shoulder. “See one you fancy getting filled with?” Magnus hugged her tighter.

“I see one I’d like to pound you with, Dr. Magnus.”

Helen turned her head and pressed kisses along Kate’s neck. “Oh, dear, that does present a problem.” She gave a little lick to the tender place where neck and shoulder join and then nipped playfully. Magnus’ fingers found the zipper on the back of Kate’s dress and pulled it down. She followed the opening of the cloth with kisses until she was on her knees kissing the small of Kate‘s back. The dress peeled away from her skin and Magnus gave it an encouraging tug when it hung up on her hips. She urged Kate to step out of her shoes and the dress, then she was down to bra, tiny thong panties and sparkly stockings. “We should play dress up more often.” It was more to herself then Kate. “I bet I could find a flapper dress that would be very… distracting. I should talk to Declan about making the next ball a costumed affair.” Magnus hooked and finger in one string of the thong and broke it.

“Hey!” Kate protested having her panties abused. Helen knew they were new for the trip, she‘d seen Kate return from the mall with a large Victoria‘s Secret bag. She’d buy her more when they got home. That got her thinking about other things she would buy Kate when she got home and the throbbing ache between her legs was getting steadily more unbearable.

She must have moaned aloud, because Kate turned to look down at her, helping speed up the undressing phase by removing her bra and letting the now ruined panties fall to the floor at her feet. “What’s the matter, Doc? Anything I can help with?”

Magnus rubbed her cheek against the smooth, soft skin of Kate’s belly. With a sigh, she climbed to her feet and unzipped her own dress. A few quick, efficient motions soon she was as naked as the day she was born. She followed Kate’s hungry gaze down her body, and it’s imperfections, to where it lingered on her shaved pussy.

“You like it smooth, Doc?”

Magnus offered a hand to Kate and pulled her onto the bed. “Sometimes it’s better that way, the sensations are very nice, but on you, I like the dark hair against the your skin.” She stroked Kate’s mound reverently, “it’s lovely.”

“So is yours. I don’t get enough time with your pussy.” Kate’s tone was scolding. “You never take a day off. Sometimes, I think the only way I can get more would be to climb under your big desk and eat you while you’re doing the boring piles of paperwork.”

“Dear God…” Helen moaned. She let Kate push her onto her back and she spread her thighs in invitation. There was a moment of frustration as Kate left the bed and walked over to the little table where Magnus had put the food tray. She returned with the custard-coffee dessert.

“First, I’m going to taste you here. Then, when you’re thrashing around, I’m going to put cream and cake all over you and eat you up.” Kate’s eyes were shining with lust and mischief and Helen couldn’t seem to get control of the situation back, but was so desperate for release she didn’t care anymore.

“Please, hurry...” Helen moved a hand between her legs, but Kate slapped it away. “Bad hand, this is my pussy. Grab the headboard, doc.” Magnus wasn’t in a position to argue, so she just sighed and followed Kate’s orders.

The first light touches of Kate’s tongue made Helen gasp. “Who knew you’d be so good at following directions? Or that you’d be this wet. Mmmmm…”

Magnus surrendered herself to the wicked things Kate was doing, spreading her legs wider and lifting herself wantonly. For her part, Kate was ruthless and relentless, until she felt Magnus start to stiffen with impending orgasm that is, and then she pulled back. Magnus whimpered and thrashed as Kate’s fingers smeared cool custard over her overheated sex. The swollen labia were covered thickly, and she gasped as a tiny cold bit slid down over her anus.

Helen’s head tossed back and forth on the pillow as Kate proceeded to slurp and suck and lick her most tender flesh. Magnus jerked and spasmed with her first orgasm of the night when Kate’s tongue took the custard from around her sensitive clitoris. The oral assault continued until all the little twitches had passed. Magnus was limp and breathless beneath her, but she took her hands off the headboard and stroked Kate’s hair tenderly.

Kate climbed up her body with a grin on her face. She dropped a little dollop of coffee powdered cream on each of the full breasts and took her time cleaning it off with teasing licks and hard sucks. When she was recovered, Magnus pulled at Kate impatiently, wanting to kiss her. The younger woman fell on her then, kissing hungrily. Their bodies bucked against each other, their hands groped every bit of exposed flesh within reach.

Magnus rolled them and reached into the side table drawer and pulled out the toy she’d placed there earlier in the day. Kate didn’t have time do more than gape, surprised, before Magnus was settling the bulbous base of the dildo inside herself and thrusting the other end, a large black phallus and it’s condom wrapping, into Kate.

Kate’s breath left her in a hiss as it slid deep, almost to her cervix. “Ah, that’s more like it.” Magnus grinned down at her. “We’ll see if you have enough energy left to use a strap-on on me when I get through giving you this…” She was thrusting with enough force to scoot Kate’s bottom up the bed, and now it was Kate’s turn to moan. “Like that, do you? Did you know I read it took the inventor years to perfect this design?” She stopped and rotated her hips moving the phallus inside them both. “She was tired of fumbling with straps in the dark, so she made something quick and easy.” Kate’s eyes rolled back in her head as Magnus pulled most of the way out and pushed back in, smooth and fluid. “This is my new favorite, even if it did take some time to perfect using it. Are you enjoying it, cheeky Kate?”

“Oh fuck… uh… yeah.” Kate’s skin was slick with sweat now, and it made their bodies slide together deliciously. Magnus lost herself in the younger woman, finding an angle that was good for both of them. When she got close to climaxing again, she decided to change positions to make it last a little longer. Helen sat back and slipped from Kate, making her growl a complaint. They reverse places on the bed and Magnus adjusted until she was sitting with her bare back against the cool wood of the headboard. She motioned Kate forward, “Ride me.” Kate didn’t need a second invitation. She moved eagerly to straddle Helen’s thighs and sink down on the wicked black cock.

The way the toy shifted inside her made Magnus throw her head back and moan. This position allowed Kate’s lovely breasts find Helen’s tongue, and Magnus didn’t waste any time in sucking them. She checked the beside clock and grinned. “My thirty minutes were up ten minutes ago.” Kate moaned, “Oh god, I’m going to come so hard. Just don’t stop…” Magnus agreed with the sentiment. Stopping was not an option. Kate’s cry as she climaxed was loud and long. Her own climax made her see burst of light behind her eyelids. After, they held each other for a while just dozing, the toy forgotten somewhere in the blankets.

Sometime later, Magnus used the restroom, and came out to find Kate holding a strap on and brandishing it like a weapon at her, with a chuckle she gave in and taught Kate how to put on the harness and let her practice long and slow on her until they found a rhythm that suited them both. When Kate wanted to get harder and faster, Helen begged her for mercy and promised they would do it her way the next time. Finally sated, they went into the bathroom and soaped each other playfully and got ready for bed. Kate as asleep before Helen could even kiss her goodnight, so she settled for pressing a kiss to her brow and pulling the blankets over them.

\----------

It was a little after five am when there was a soft knock on the door and the sound of a key turning in the lock. Magnus didn’t go for her gun as she normally would. She was expecting Elizabeth to come in, and she was even a bit earlier than Helen expected her. Wearing a t-shirt that was much too large, hanging past her knees, and a man’s robe, she was scandalous and adorable. She removed her robe and climbed into the bed beside Helen. Her hair was damp from the shower and she smelled like soap and toothpaste. Helen kissed her deeply, and then settled her against her body.

They slept like that for a time, but at some point Kate moved to the other side of Elizabeth and Magnus opened her eyes to find the young women kissing and petting. She slipped out of the bed with a sigh and went to the top dresser drawer, Helen pulled out a toy and returned to the bed. With gentle fingers, she slipped one end of the dildo toy into Kate and the other into Elizabeth. Her hands coaxed the young women into the most comfortable position and guided their movements until they were confident. Her work finished Magnus lay back down, content to listen to her lovers pleasuring each other until she fell back asleep.

\----------

Magnus was at her laptop on the room’s little desk, when there was a knock on the door. The clock said it was after noon. Pulling the robe tighter around her and tying the belt, she answered the door to find Declan pushing a cart loaded with plates that gave off the scents of bacon and eggs and other delicious things that involved cinnamon and nutmeg. “I don’t remember ordering room service.” Magnus grinned at him and opened the door for the cart to roll in.

“You didn’t. Mid-day feedings, plus I’ve been delivering trays this morning to make sure everyone’s in one piece after last night.” Declan was quiet as he surveyed the wreck of her bedroom and the kittens asleep in her bed. “I’ve decided to forgive you for locking me in that broom closet.”

Magnus smirked at him, “Of course you have.” She had no idea what happened after she left them with Nikola as their keeper, but from the rumpled, tattered remains of his tux shirt and sated look on Declan’s face, she could assume it went well enough. Elizabeth had given her three used condoms and told her that Declan took the toy away from her and refused to give it back.

“And I’ve booked myself on the flight with your team this evening. I’ll help with the Old City intakes for a few days, you‘re getting a couple of nasty ones. I’ve got things covered here as well by Ravi, so you can take a few days off and just…” He motioned to the two young women spooned on the bed and sound asleep, “do whatever it is you do with two girls in your bed.”

Magnus eyed him, “Jealous?”

“Bloody hell, I’m not James Bond. Orgies are a bit out of my league.”

Helen noticed little red pinpricks on the skin just above the collar of the ruined shirt. “Is that a vampire bite on your neck, too?”

“I’ll just be going now,” Declan’s breath went out in a rush of embarrassment. “See you in a few days, Magnus.”

Helen shook her head and closed the door behind him, chuckling softly. “Shameful, Nikola, truly shameful.” Magnus started planning how she would spend the precious days off in London. She started with washing all the sex toys and placing them back in their proper places, she might need them again after breakfast.


End file.
